robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel Prime
Profile "Force is the origin of authority." Formerly the head of planetary security forces under the command of Proteus, Sentinel began showing the signs of a Prime shortly after the death of Nominus. Commanding, authoritarian and even arrogant, Sentinel views the use of martial law as a necessary step to bring order and control back to Cybertron during its present destabilization. Commanding his own group of secret police turned soldiers - the Enforcers - he is on a quest to rid the world of all dissenting voices, viewing the questioning of the actions of government in the same light as murder, inssurection and treason. So far his iron-fisted rule has turned the city-state of Kaon into a living hell, and he only barely tolerates the protests of the Senate, whom he treats with increasing contempt. Prowl, his lieutenant, is the only person he trusts and respects. History Before the war, Sentinel was head of security for the Senate. One of the duties of his security force was to go around threatening and killing people who got in the Senate's way or might embarrass it. Shortly after an assassination attempt on Nominus Prime, he eagerly watched Senator Proteus announcing the implementation of the "Clampdown", which would improve security at the cost of "some of the freedoms" of the populace. He was constantly interrupted by reports that an intruder was fighting his way into the Grand Imperium, defeating all the security squadrons Sentinel sent at him. Interested in seeing how things would play out, he stood by as Orion Pax entered the Senate's chamber and confronted them over their corruption and detached relation to the populace. Proteus eventually ordered Sentinel to have him removed. As the Clampdown began, the Senate, who were behind the attack on Nominus Prime to begin with, had Sentinel try to tap into the powers of the Matrix of Leadership in the Prime's chest. In the process, Sentinel discovered that the Matrix was merely a fake, and with this revelation the Senate decided they had no more use for Nominus and had him killed. They went on to spread rumours that Sentinel was showing signs of affinity for being a Prime while he got to work on planning a "Decepticon terrorist attack" that would give him an excuse to round up all proto-Decepticons and send them off for brainwashing. While Orion Pax thwarted this, Sentinel's men were still able to discover that Senator Shockwave was quietly forming an army of dissident outliers. Sentinel ordered Shockwave's academy destroyed in an "accident" and Shockwave himself subjected to empurata and brainwashing. After assuming office, Sentinel Prime now operates out of the Security Services Headquarters in Kaon, generally regarded as "the worst place on Cybertron." At this point Sentinel has developed great disdain for government authority, viewing the ruling Senators to be spoiled whiners. He works alongside Prowl , his lieutenant. Skills Security, Planetary Governance, Knowledge: Senate Secrets, Military Command, Knowledge: Combat (All Forms), Knowledge: Tactics, Knowledge: Strategy, Knowledge: Cybertronian Law, One Hand In The Upgrade Cookie Jar, Making Nominus Look Like A Nice Guy, Possibly A Bigger Jerk Than Prowl. Logs